Música para Afeto
by Lexas
Summary: Gina não está de bom humor – “aqueles dias do mês” - e Yoh vai ter que descobrir uma forma de acalmar a fera. Será que ele consegue? De quebra, pode acabar resolvendo o problema dos outros...


Título do fanfic: Música para Afeto

E-mail para contato: joaotjrhotmail.com

Sinopse: Gina não está de bom humor – "aqueles dias do mês" - e Yoh vai ter que descobrir uma forma de acalmar a fera. Será que ele consegue? De quebra, pode acabar resolvendo o problema dos outros...

Certo... para os mais atentos, não vai ser difícil perceber que o título do fic é um trocadilho com a história original de Roberto Martim Kiss, "Mágica para Afeto", mas o sentido da história é outra.

Um Songfic com ligação com os fanfics "Ele não me ama, não me quer, não me vê como mulher", "O Poder Versus A Astúcia: Quando Corvos e Leões Se Enfrentam" e "Mais do que Palavras: Guarde um Tempo para Viver". Não, você não precisa ler esses três fanfics para entender o Songfic, mas eu realmente ficaria muito, muito, muito, muito feliz se você o fizesse()!!!

"Garota de Ipanema" é de Autoria de Antonio Carlos Jobim

"Você é Linda" e "Silêncio da noite" é de autoria de Caetano Veloso

Ps: Contém Spoilers do capítulo 10 de "Mais do que Palavras: Guarde um tempo para viver"

Mais um dia começava em Hogwarts, na verdade, mais um fim –de – semana. As aulas já haviam terminado e os alunos agora teriam o Domingo inteiro para aproveitar.

Bem, quase todos.

Enfurnados no Salão da Grifinória, um grupo de alunos estava ao redor de uma grande mesa, observando diversos livros.

Talvez observando não fosse o termo mais correto, pois todos estavam era devorando o conteúdo deles. Não sabiam quem havia acordado mais cedo, mas definitivamente não iriam sair dali tão cedo, isso era um fato.

Não era pra menos. E tudo por causa da Sonserina, sim, a odiosa Sonserina. Se não fosse por ela, não teriam que estar ali, em pleno Domingo, estudando para uma prova relâmpago na segunda de Transfiguração!!!

Descendo calmamente do dormitório feminino até o salão comunal, a morena observava o grupo de alunos ali. Havia alunos do primeiro, segundo, terceiro... ninguém havia escapado. A professora Minerva realmente estava falando sério quando disse que iria fazer uma prova surpresa com toda a sua casa.

Na verdade, era pra ser uma prova surpresa, mas como guardar segredos era algo difícil naquela escola, de alguma forma que ninguém soube dizer, a data vazou.

E como vazou! Os alunos se reuniram durante toda a semana para estudar, com medo de bombar na matéria na qual deveriam ser os mais aplicados.

Ela vai caminhando até perto da lareira e, puxando uma poltrona, senta-se enquanto dá uma rápida folheada no profeta diário. Ainda estava usando seu pijama, logo o sono ainda não tinha ido embora por completo.

E Nada de novo. Campeonatos, amistosos... hmmm, uma matéria sobre seu irmão, parecia ser interessante.

- Há quanto estão ai? – ela fazia a pergunta sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o grupo na mesa – já tomaram café?

- Amanda – Sarah Figy, a qual fitava a morena com seus olhos acizentados, tenta não perder a linha do seu raciocínio – o que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo?

- Lendo o Profeta, deve ter algo interessante por aqui.

- Não é isso o que ela quis dizer – Rony largava sua pena e olhava para trás – por acaso se esqueceu de que amanhã temos prova surpresa?

- Não – e puxava do bolso um sapo de chocolate, arrancando um pedaço grande com uma única dentada– nham!

- Suas notas não estão tão boas assim pra você não estudar – Neville tomava a vez, sem no entanto largar sua pena.

- Já estudei o suficiente.

- Já?!?!? – Todos ali, com exceção de uma pessoa, param o que estavam fazendo, virando-se para trás e olhando para Amanda.

- Já – e no momento seguinte ela se ergue, de modo que eles podiam ver com clareza as olheiras que ela ostentava. Pelo visto, passou a noite em claro, revisando a matéria. – Bem, não vou incomodá-los – e subia para o alojamento, deixando-os para trás.

- que bicho mordeu ela? – Harry dava de ombros sem entender, pois se lembrava de vê-la esbravejando na noite anterior quando entrou no salão comunal – ontem ela parecia... você sabe de algo, Gina?

- ....

- Gina?

-...

- Gina, você me ouv... – Harry se arrependeu de ter colocado a mão no ombro dela, pois na mesma hora ela lhe mandou um olhar furioso, como se estivesse preste a pular encima dele – glup! Hã... deixa pra lá! – e se vira para Rony – Eí, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu sei lá, só sei que ela acordou de mau humor e...

- QUEM ACORDOU DE MAU – HUMOR, RONALD WEASLEY?!?!? – A cabeleira ruiva se ergue, fitando de maneira mortal o pobre irmão.

- Eu... glup! Calma, Gina! Calma! A gente está aqui para estudar, não está?

- Eu espero poder estudar em paz, se possível – e voltava para seu lugar, resmungando como nunca, deixando os rapazes ali bem assustados com tudo aquilo.

- Oi, gente! – Rony cumprimenta o rapaz de cabelos negros que entra no salão comunal da Grifinória – ainda estão madrugando?

- Sim, Yoh – Hermione, a qual estava com cinco livros abertos e mias dois no colo, o cumprimentava – não estamos tendo tempo para nada!

- Que chato heim! O sol lá fora está ótimo, sabiam?

- Eí, desde quando você sabe a senha do Salão? – Harry se erguia, olhando torto para ele.

- Deixa disso, Harry – Rony intervia antes que aquilo desse confusão. Não estava com paciência para a aversão do amigo, ainda mais naquela situação. – Vamos voltar a estudar, certo?

- Certo – e se sentava. Não lhe agradava muito a presença do Kneen ali, ainda mais saber que ele praticamente tinha livre acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Bom dia, moranguinho – ele se senta ao lado dela, tascando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – nossa, você está com uma cara de quem não dormiu muito, sabia? – e sorria, tentando tira-la daquele estado de concentração – o que foi? Concentrada demais nos estudos para falar comigo? – e mexia em seus cabelos, como uma criança querendo atenção – vamos, minha linda! Anda, minha musa, me dá um sinal de vida, anda!

Ele teria preferido que ela não fizesse nada, pois a ruiva apenas o olhou de rabo-de-olho, mas de maneira tão fria, mas tão fria, que ele gelou ali mesmo de puro medo.

- Hã... manhã ruim, certo? – e se erguia dali, caminhando para o centro da sala – Seguinte, gente... eu trouxe uma coisa pra animar o dia de vocês – todos, com exceção de Gina, voltam sua atenção para ele – sei que não vai ser de muita utilidade, mas ao menos vocês não ficam o Domingo inteiro sem aproveitar nada, certo?

Ele abre a caixa que estava debaixo do seu braço, revelando seu belo e raro violino com cordas de Unicórnio. Eles param o que estavam fazendo para observar aquilo. Não que o Kneen fosse o astro da escola, mas um pouco de música de manhã não faria mal a ninguém, serviria até mesmo para acalmar os ânimos dos mais afoitos e...

xxxx

O quadro da mulher gorda se move, revelando a passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Tão logo isso acontece, um corpo é visto pelos alunos no corredor sendo arremessado para fora do salão com uma velocidade incrível e se chocando contra o chão de maneira beeem dolorosa....

- Ai – sua única reação diante do que acabara de acontecer. – Eí, se não queria ouvir, era só dizer que eu parava! – ele ainda se contorcia de dor no chão, lembrando-se da vez em que os alunos da Corvinal o arremessaram para fora do salão por acharem que ele estava desafinado.

Certo, na época ele estava um tanto quanto enferrujado, mas atualmente havia retornado a sua antiga técnica.

Mas o que mais o deixava abismado fora o fato de que apenas UMA pessoa o havia colocado para fora dali, desta vez.

- E vê se some daqui com isso! – ele se ergue forçosamente para pegar seu violino antes que o mesmo se esborrachasse no chão. Fora um desastre quando ele fora danificado no salão principal, e sem sombra de dúvida sua mãe iria querer seu fígado se visse aquela herança de família danificada.

E com batatas, só pra enfatizar.

- Você está bem? – Rony se aproximava, surpreso com a reação da irmã – se machucou?

- Já estou acostumado – e alongava o corpo, sentindo novamente dores em lugares que nem sequer imaginava ter. – O que houve? Por que ela está tão irritada?

- E eu vou saber? – ele se aproximava mais de Yoh, sussurrando no ouvido como se tivesse medo de Gina ouvir. E tinha – o Harry foi tentar falar com ela e ela quase o atacou...

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia?

- O que?

- Hã... deixa pra lá! Desde quando ela está assim?

- Desde hoje cedo. Engraçado, ela não estava assim durante a semana inteira e... – ele olha para seu relógio, percebendo que estava perdendo tempo – olha Yoh, melhor você nem chegar perto, ela deve estar por aqui do teste, melhor você não falar com ela hoje, ok?

- Ok – e dava de ombros, sem entender direito o que se passava – quando ela se acalmar, fala que ela sabe onde me procurar, tudo bem?

- Olha, hoje no fim da tarde a gente vai dar uma parada para o treino, por que não aparece por lá?

- Eí, boa idéia! Rony, meu cunhadinho favorito, eu já disse que te adoro?

- Sou seu único cunhado – e olhava para ele de forma séria – e se depender do humor atual dela, acho que isso não vai durar muito...

- Hã... não precisamos ser tão extremistas, tudo bem?

- Bom... eu não o aconselharia a aparecer com esse violino na frente dela por um bom tempo...

- Eí, o que tem ele? É presente de família! E ela sempre gostou de me ouvir tocando ele!

- Disso eu não sei – e dava de ombros – só sei que isso ai parece caro demais para resistir a um novo ataque de fúria dela.

- Hmmm.... – Yoh olhava para seu instrumento de arte enquanto Rony atravessa a entrada do Salão da Grifinória– será que é tão ruim assim...? – ele olha para o lado, vendo Chaz caminhando em sua direção – Eí Chaz, aonde você vai?

- Até Hogsmeade – falava o jovem artista – tenho que comprar mais... – ele fica mudo no momento em que o retrato da mulher gorda se abre novamente e Amanda sai por ele – olá...

- Oi, já acordado?

- Já, e você? Não devia estar estudando?

- Estudei a noite passava . Não vê as olheiras?

- Vejo. Aonde você vai?

- Dar uma volta, e você?

- Preciso comprar mais material, o que acha de...

- Bom, então depois a gente se vê, tchau – e se despedia, seguindo pelo corredor.

- Tchau – ele falava apertando a mão.

- Escuta, Chaz...

- O QUE FOI???

- Eí, vai com calma, estouradinho! Só queria saber se a Amanda AINDA é sua namorada!

- Claro que é, oras! Que pergunta!

- Mesmo? Não parecia... será que ela foi mordida pelo mesmo bicho que mordeu a Gina?

- Doença? Que doen... ah quer saber? Tchau, eu tenho mais o que fazer! – e saia correndo pelo corredor, deixando o jovem apanhador da Corvinal sozinho novamente.

- Gente estranha... – ele seguia corredor – clima estranho... – e continuava caminhado, seguinte até a Torre da Corvinal – MUITO estranho...

Realmente aquele dia estava sendo estranho. Que bicho tinha mordido aquele pessoal?

Talvez fosse melhor não saber.

xxxxxxxxx

Final da tarde, antes do anoitecer. Incrível como o dia demorava há passar quando você não tinha ocupação nenhuma e queria que ele corresse.

Já estava há uma hora ali na arquibancada, assistindo o treino da Grifinória. Até que eles estavam evoluindo, embora tivesse recebido cinco olhares fatais do Potter, deixando bem claro que não o queria ali assistindo o treino.

Mas tirando isso, eles realmente estavam jogando bem – claro que se o capitão e apanhador do time parasse de ficar prestando atenção nele e se concentrasse mais no jogo, teriam resultados melhores – mas duas coisas lhe chamaram de longe a atenção.

Em primeiro lugar, Amanda. Ela não jogava daquele jeito. Realmente estava dando um banho em Anne e Hermione, roubando a goles e realizando as jogadas, mas... ela podia fazer muito mais. Conhecia o estilo dela, se vitória era coisa de família, então ela tinha muito o que puxar do antigo capitão, Olívio Wood. E sem sombra de dúvida a Amanda daquele dia não era nem uma sombra da verdadeira Amanda.

E Gina, claro. Não que estivesse reclamando, sua defesa nunca estivera tão imbatível, pelo contrário, ela estava conseguindo até mesmo defender os gols de Amanda... se a violência não fosse uma falta. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes ela defendeu a goles enviando-a contra os jogadores, se jogou contra outros ou deu chutes para interromper jogadas.

Fora é claro, as sete vezes em que ela e Amanda ficaram se encarando em pleno ar, como se fossem duas feras furiosas, e ninguém se aproximava para afasta-las – medo, sem sombra de dúvida.

Ele fecha os olhos, imaginando a situação. Deveria ter alguma ligação, algum ponto em comum. Provavelmente algo entre Amanda e Gina que estivesse atingindo Chaz e...

Ele abre os olhos rapidamente quando se dá conta de que os jogadores já haviam se retirado. Começa a correr a procura de sua amada, odiando-se por tê-la perdido de vista.

Cinco minutos depois ele estava correndo em direção a Torre da Grifinória, quando a encontra, carregando sua vassoura.

- Oi, Gina!

- Oi.

- Eí, belo treino, sabia?

- Sim.

- Você esteve maravilhosa, cheia de energia. Não deixava passar nada!

- Eu sei disso.

- Puxa... – ele a segura pelo braço – mas que pressa é essa? Será que não pode parar nem um tempinho para falar comigo não, é?

- O que foi, Yoh? – ela não estava com uma expressão propriamente braba, apenas tinha o semblante de alguém que tinha coisa mais importante para fazer.

- O que foi? Será que eu não posso ter mais um minuto de sua atenção, moranguinho?

- Agora não, por favor – e olhava para o lado e depois para o pulso.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Machucou-se no treino? – e lhe dava um beijo – pronto, pra sarar.

- É só isso o que você queria? – e cruzava os braços.

- Sabia que você fica uma gracinha desse jeito? – e começa a andar em torno dela – você fica linda fingindo ser séria, sabia?

- Não comece...

- Começar o que? É esse o seu charme, tem até uma música que diz assim:

**_"Olha que coisa mais linda mais cheia de graça_**

É ela menina que vem e que passa 

****

**_Num doce balanço, o caminho do mar._**

****

**_Moça seu corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema_**

****

**_O seu balandaço é mais que um poema_**

****

**_É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar"_**

Ele abre o maior sorriso do mundo, como se tentasse tirar aquela expressão emburrada da face de Gina, a qual apenas cruza os braços e o olha seriamente.

"Ah, por que estou tão sozinho, ah, por que tudo é tão triste 

****

**_Ah, a beleza que existe, a beleza que não é só minha que também passa sozinha._**

****

**_Ah, se ela soubesse que quando ela passa_**

****

**_O mundo inteirinho se enche de graça e fica mais lindo por causa do amor..."_**

- Você se importa de continuar isso... em outra hora? – ela interrompia a melodia, jogando um verdadeiro balde de água fria nele.

- Mas...

- Depois, Yoh – e apressava o passo até a Torre da Grifinória.

- Puxa... – ele caminhava de cabeça abaixada – mau, isso é mau...

- O que foi, Yoh? – Cassie observa o colega entrando de cabeça baixa na torre da corvinal – tudo bem contigo?

- Hã – hã – e subia em direção ao dormitório.

- Eu posso ajudar?

- Não – e continuava subindo as escadas, sentindo uma vontade enorme de se atirar na cama e nunca mais acordar.

Realmente, tem dias que não vale a pena sair do quarto...

xxx

Apesar de seu descontentamento, ele acabou descendo para o Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Seus colegas acabaram por convida-lo para ir jantar, mas ele negou educadamente, alegando que estava sem o menor apetite para tanto.

Talvez por falta do que fazer, talvez por estar meio sem rumo, ele acabou encontrando seu velho violão, o qual estava jogado em uma parte funda de seu armário. Lembrava-se de ter pedido para seu pai enviar-lhe seu instrumento, mas ele enviou o violino no lugar – esperava que o filho fizesse um recital para a mãe na data de aniversário – mas acabou convencendo-o a enviar-lhe seu violão semanas depois.

No entanto, nada conseguia sair de sua cabeça. Não conseguia extrair nenhuma melodia daquelas cordas.

Pensando bem, o dia fora um completo fracasso desde o principio. Não que gostasse de culpar os outros, mas no fim das contas, o mau-humor de sua namorada acabou afetando-o um pouco.

- Posso me sentar aqui?

- Pode – ele apontava o sofá que estava de frente para ele – mas não deveria estar jantando, Amanda? E como entrou?

- Você não é o único que sabe a senha das outras casas... tudo bem contigo?

- Estou vivo.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Mas você entendeu – e tocava de leve algumas cordas, tentando extrair uma nota.

- É... acho que o dia não foi muito legal para ambos, não é mesmo?

- Diga por você mesma – ele dava um sorriso forçado – eu estou ótimo, faz tempo que eu não coloco meu sono em dia!

- Me engana que eu gosto – ela apontava para a face dele – pela sua cara, você não parece que conseguiu dormir, não...

- Olha quem fala – e apontava para as olheiras dela, as quais ainda eram visíveis. – também não parece que um certo alguém andou se divertindo muito hoje, não...

- Descobriu o mau-humor da Gina, certo?

- E você descobriu o que acontece quando o lado artístico do Chaz se mistura com seu temperamento, não é?

- É... - ela olhava para os lados, como se quisesse se certificar de que estavam sozinhos – sabe, Yoh... às vezes eu não entendo o Chaz, ele... ele é tão gentil, educado, atencioso... mas sabe, eu...

- O que foi? Vai me dizer que AINDA estão brigados?

- Por que acha que estou com essas olheiras? Não consegui dormir ontem e fiquei a madrugada toda estudando. E tudo culpa do Chaz, custa ele me dar um pouco de atenção? Mas não, é sempre seu quadro em primeiro lugar, sua arte, seu desenho, seus... – um acorde extraído do violão chama novamente sua atenção.- O que foi?

- Não está sendo justa, Cisne.

- Justa? Está defendendo ele só por que é seu amigo, não é? E que história é essa de cisne?

- Você não está sendo justa, só isso – ele ajeita o violão na cocha, olhando para o vazio – pelo que me consta, você andava triste, desanimada, desacreditada em qualquer relacionamento, daí o Chaz veio, te deu atenção, carinho, afeto... você não está sendo justa com ele.

- Eí, eu não preciso que você jogue isso na minha...

- Vai com calma, ok? – ele a olha duramente, fazendo-a encarar a frieza de seus olhos cinzas – não vamos começar MAIS uma briga, ok?

- Ok – e calava – mas não acho que ficar remoendo o passado resolva o problema.

- Não? – Yoh dava um leve sorriso, fazendo um "Lá Sustenido" – vamos ver... o Crabbe meio que te tratava feito lixo, não te dava a menor atenção, deixando você de lado, parecia mais uma paquera ocasional do que um namoro...

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso – e começava a dar sinais de irritação.

- Daí vem o Chaz que, diferente dele, realmente te dá o respeito que você merece. Ele transforma o patinho feio em um belo cisne, devolvendo-lhe sua auto-estima, a qual andava beeeem baixa...

- Obrigado pela aula de história, Yoh. Mas de que isso me ajuda?

- Já parou para pensar que você não tem respeitado a individualidade dele?

- Como é? Eu dou total apoio a ele, vivo fazendo pose quando ele inventa de desenhar, sempre elogio os trabalhos dele e...

"Ás vezes no silêncio da Noite 

****

**_Eu fico imaginando nós dois_**

****

**_Fico ali sonhando acordado, juntando_**

****

**_O antes, o agora e o depois"_**

- Ah, não vem com essa de "acalmar a fera", senhor Yoh Kneen! Fui eu quem ficou a noite inteira acordada por causa dele, ouviu?

****

"Por que você me deixa tão solto 

****

**_Por que você não cola em mim_**

****

**_Tô me sentindo muito sozinho_**

****

**_Não sou nem quero ser o seu dono_**

****

**_É que um carinho às vezes cai bem"_**

- Eí, que história é essa? Eu dou muita atenção para o meu lindinho sim, viu? – e falava, deixando bem claro o quanto sua voz estava alterada – o que está insinuando?

"Eu tenho meus segredos e planos secretos 

****

**_Só abro pra você mais ninguém_**

****

**_Por que você me esquece e some_**

****

**_E se eu me interessar por alguém_**

****

**_e se ela de repente me ganha"_**

Amanda se cala por completo, ouvindo aquilo. Não sabia exatamente que melodia era aquela, mas era como se ela caísse perfeita para ela.

****

"Quando a gente gosta é claro que a gente cuida 

****

**_Fala que ama só que é da boca pra fora_**

****

**_Ou você me engana ou não está madura_**

****

**_Onde está você agora?"_**

Ele para de tocar, colocando o violão no sofá, enquanto fitava docemente a morena à sua frente a qual, a despeito de quando havia chegado, estava com um semblante bem diferente.

Esticando seus dedos, ele captura algumas lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos de Amanda, limpando-os. Sabia desde o começo que ambos acabariam passando por esse tipo de problema, mas preferiu se abster. Como amigo deu conselhos, mas não podia ficar se metendo na vida dos outros, e tinham coisas que era melhor ambos descobrirem juntos, como casal.

- Eu... desculpe, eu... eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, acontece – e passava a mão em sua face – acontece.

- Eu... eu não dei muita atenção para ele, eu... eu queria, mas... mas... eu tentei respeita-lo, trata-lo bem, eu...

- Sabe, Amanda – Yoh se ergue, pegando o violão – a culpa nem é sua. Acho que eu te acusaria se não conhecesse sua história, mas...

- Não é muito justo, não é?

- Não muito. Acho que no fim das contas, você cansou de ficar correndo atrás de alguém que não te dar valor e, sem perceber, acabou fazendo isso com o Chaz. Ouvi ele comentando algumas vezes que você ultimamente não estava respondendo todas as corujas que ele lhe enviava, e que às vezes parecia dar mais atenção para o Quadribol do que para ele.

- Mas o Quadribol é a minha vida! O que ele quer, que eu desista de meus planos por causa dele?

- Percebeu o que acabou de dizer?

- Eu... – ela tapava a boca, como em reconhecimento – eu... desculpe, eu...

- Ele gosta de você, na verdade... ele gosta muito de você, mas... ele estava deixando de fazer muitas coisas que gostava por você, mas sentiu que você não estava correspondendo o que ele lhe dava, não que ele fosse te cobrar, mas... bem, você entendeu. – ele apontava o corpo do violão para uma sacada na sala comunal, na qual um certo rapaz estava pintando uma tela com seu kit de pintura.

- Há quanto tempo ele está ali?

- Antes mesmo de você chegar. Lembro-me de que ele ficava horas ali, parado na sacada, pintando. Até te conhecer, claro.

- Então eu estraguei isso, é o que quer dizer?

- Não exatamente – ele caminhava para fora da sala – apenas lhe deu novas expectativas.

- Yoh, eu não posso mudar por completo minha agenda por causa do Chaz. Gostaria muito, mas não posso.

- Eu não disse que você deveria – e passava pela porta, deixando-a ali, imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ela pensa em ir até Chaz, mas para. Ela ficou o dia todo pensando nele, por que o mesmo não foi até ela?

Por que ela não o procurou, pensava. Logo, ele deve ter achado que ela tinha coisas mais urgentes para fazer.

Como um enorme peso em sua cabeça, ela se dá conta da situação. Ainda esta pensando em si mesma. A questão não era a dedicação de Chaz, mas ela estava vivendo aquele relacionamento como se não existisse "nós", e sim "eu". Queria tudo para si e dane-se a vida dos outros, todos teriam que viver para ela e conforme a sua música.

Começava a se odiar por pensar assim, mas, no fundo, sabia que estava certa.

Pintando com toda a sua dedicação, ele captava os nuances das estrelas, dava o brilho das Lua e desenhava o céu infinito, até que sente dois braços enroscarem-se na sua cintura, quase o fazendo estragar o trabalho de horas..

- Mas... Amanda?

- Oi, Chaz. Senti saudades!

- Sentiu, é? Sei...

- Ora, seu bobo! – e o apertava com mais força – desculpa, tá?

- Desculpar o que? Você tem seus compromissos e eu tenho os meus.

- Eu sei... desculpe por não respeitar seu espaço, gatinho.

- hmmm...

- Chaz, por favor...

- Certo, eu vou pensar...

- Por quanto tempo?

- Até eu terminar o quadro, certo?

- Ele já tem nome?

- Não, mas você pode me ajudar, sabia?

- Vou adorar – e o apertava com mais força, enquanto seu pintor favorito finalizava o quadro. Para os apaixonados, a noite estava só começando...

xxxxxx

Realmente a noite estava só começando.

E, no fim das contas, a conversa com Amanda foi mais produtiva do que imaginava.

Conversar... entender o espaço alheio... respeitar as diferenças de cada um e suas individualidades...

Era isso que formava um relacionamento. Pois, no fim das contas, todos tinham seus planos e objetivos, e todos tinham muito o que enfrentar, juntos.

Chaz estava abdicando muito de si em prol de uma pessoa que ele começava a perceber que não estava fazendo por merecer. Seria diferente de agora em diante?

Não sabia, torcia para que sim. Gostava de ambos, formavam um belo casal. Tinham muito o que aprender sobre convivência – como se ele fosse o "senhor – mestre – de – relacionamentos" – mas o tempo era um bom professor.

Caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ele resolve dar uma volta. Aquele casal precisava de um tempo para se acertar, e ele também precisava de um pouco de ar. Sabia que o zelador poderia aparecer a qualquer momento para pegá-lo, mas... e daí? Seguia extraindo alguns acordes pelo corredor, formando melodias há muito esquecidas. Em algumas torres, os alunos se perguntavam que melodia era aquela que sumia tão rápido quanto aparecia, enquanto outros paravam o que estavam fazendo para procurar a origem daquilo, a qual já havia sumido.

xxxxx

Parado na arquibancada dos professores, ele admirava o luar. Belo e majestoso como sempre, começava a entender o por que de Chaz ter ficado tanto tempo ali, fitando-o.

Era belo, lindo, esplendoroso... aquela seria uma noite digna dos apaixonados, pena que ele estava sozinho, e não ao lado de sua amada. Que importava se ela havia sido rude com ele sem um motivo aparente? Ele a amava da mesma forma, e não perdia seu tempo em ficar se remoendo por tais coisas, pois a entendia, a compreendia por completo – certo, ao menos tentava – e sabia que ela nunca faria tal coisa sem uma boa razão.

Confiava nela totalmente, compreendia seu espírito – de novo, lembrava-se de que toda regra tinha sua exceção – logo, sabia, não, sentia que uma explicação surgiria.

A lua... como ela era bela... lembrava sua amada, sua moranguinho, a qual, com suas sardas, se assemelhava a lua com aqueles pontos.

Sim, bela, maravilhosa...

Linda...

**_"Fontes de Mel nuns olhos de gueixa_**

****

**_Kabuki máscara_**

****

**_Choque entre o azul e o cacho de acácias_**

****

**_Luz das acácias_**

****

**_Você é mão do sol_**

****

**_A sua coisa é toda tão certa_**

****

**_Beleza esperta_**

****

**_Você me deixa a rua deserta_**

****

**_Quando atravessa e não olha pra trás"_**

Sem se dar conta, já estava extraindo notas do violão, cantando aquela melodia apaixonada para sua musa.

**_"Linda e sabe viver_**

****

**_Você me faz feliz_**

****

**_Está canção é só pra dizer e diz_**

****

**_Você é linda mais que demais_**

****

**_Você é linda sim_**

****

**_Onda do mar do amor_**

****

**_Que bateu em mim"_**

Como se fosse por instinto, seus dedos percorriam as cordas do violão, atingindo uma perfeita melodia. Pouco importava se sua musa inspiradora não estava ali ao seu lado, aquela música era para ela e somente ela, onde quer que esteja.

**_"Você é forte_**

****

**_Dentes e músculos_**

****

**_Peitos e lábios_**

****

**_Você é forte_**

****

**_Letras e músicas_**

****

**_Todas as músicas_**

****

**_Que ainda hei de ouvir_**

****

**_No Abaeté   
_**

****

**_Areia e estrelas_**

****

**_Não são mais belas_**

****

**_Do que você   
_**

****

**_Mulher das Estrelas_**

****

**_Muitas estrelas_**

****

**_Diga o que você quer"_**

Um leve rugido na madeira é ouvido, mas mesmo assim ele não cessa a melodia. Sabia que era idiotice demais achar que faria todo aquele barulho sem chamar a atenção de ouvidos aguçados, mas pouco se importava, pois aquilo era mais do que uma melodia, era uma declaração de amor à sua amada, sua deusa, sua fonte de água viva, e tinha como testemunha os céus e as estrelas.

**_"Linda e sabe viver_**

****

**_Você me faz feliz_**

****

**_Está canção é só pra dizer e diz_**

****

**_Você é linda mais que demais_**

****

**_Você é linda sim_**

****

**_Onda do mar do amor_**

****

**_Que bateu em mim"_**

Ele ouve o barulho de passos – passos leves e suaves – caminhando em sua direção, mas não cessa em momento algum. E, em seu íntimo, ele dá um pequeno sorriso. Não sabia como dizer, Não sabia como explicar, mas podia literalmente SENTIR quem estava ali.

"Gosto de ver 

****

**_Você no seu ritmo_**

****

**_Dona do Carnaval_**

****

**_Gosto de ser_**

****

**_Sentir seu estilo_**

****

**_Ir no seu intimo_**

****

**_Nunca me faça mal_**

****

**_Linda mais que demais_**

****

**_Você é linda sim_**

****

**_Onda do mar_**

****

**_Do amor_**

****

**_que bateu em mim_**

****

**_Você é linda_**

****

**_E sabe viver_**

****

**_Você me faz feliz_**

****

**_Esta canção é só pra dizer_**

****

**_E diz_**

****

**_você é linda mais que demais_**

****

**_você é linda sim_**

****

**_onda do mar do amor_**

****

**_que bateu em mim_**

****

**_Linda..."_**

- Bonita música – ela falava em um tom bem empolgado.

- Obrigado.

- Foi você quem compôs elas?

- Não... mas sim dois grandes cantores e compositores brasileiros, sabe.

- Brasileiros? Sério?

- Sim... a que eu cantei antes para você, bem... o compositor dela chegou a ser comparado com os Beattles, com a diferença de que os Beattles eram quatro e cantavam em Inglês. Essa de agora, o cantor continua bem vivo, e nos brindando com belas e profundas composições.

- Você parece gostar dele...

- Um pouco. Conheci a música deles em uma viagem que Julieta fez com os pais para a América e nos convidou para ir juntos.

- Certo – e se aproximava mais, abraçando-o – senti saudades.

- Eu também... – ele colocava o violão de lado, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Desculpe ter sido grosseira com você, Yoh.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

- Claro que tem! – ela fitava seus olhos – eu te tratei muito mal o dia todo e...

- Shhh! – ele colocava o dedo em sua boca, pedindo docemente que ela calasse a boca – eu já disse que não tem problema – e encosta a cabeça dela em seu colo, acariciando aquela cabeleira ruiva.

**_"Você é Linda, mais que Demais_**

****

**_Você é Linda Sim_**

****

**_Essa Canção é Só pra dizer, e Diz_**

****

**_Linda..."_**

- Gostei da música...

- Posso cantá-la novamente se você quiser...

- Não, tudo bem... eu ouvi a melhor parte.

- E qual era?

- A que eu podia sentir sua empolgação, quando você colocava sua alma nela.

- Oh! – ele ficava levemente corado diante do elogio. Já tinha recebido vários assim, mas poucos tão sinceros – mas... por que não gostou da que eu cantei hoje ced...

- Coisa de mulher – e tapava a boca dele com seu dedo – acredite... você não vai entender, mas... eu te prometo fazer um esforço pra isso não se repetir da próxima vez, certo?

- Isso... como assim? Vai ficar de mau humor assim de novo?

- Às vezes – e dava um sorriso sem graça, não querendo entrar em detalhes.

- Hmm... sabia que você é uma gracinha de cara fechada? – ele piscava marotamente um dos olhos para a ruiva.

- Bobo!- Ela o empurrava e, no momento seguinte, ambos estavam estavam rolando pelo camarote dos professores, trocando um beijo apaixonado.

Continuaram assim por um longo tempo e, em seguida, pararam. Naquela noite, Yoh Kneen tampouco Gina Weasley retornaram aos seus dormitórios, pois passaram a noite ali, abraçados, observando as estrelas.

Em outro canto, um casal procurava se adaptar, entendendo melhor um ao outro, respeitando suas diferenças e aprendendo a conviver com a individualidade do parceiro.

Para Yoh, era mais uma das vezes em que teve a chance de dormir abraçado com Gina.

Para Gina, seria a primeira vez que dormiria abraçada a um rapaz ao relento. Haveriam outras? Não sabiam. O que sabia era que, tal qual as "primeiras vezes" da vida, aquela seria inesquecível.

Yoh Kneen... seu primeiro amor... o único que ela realmente amava do fundo do coração, longe de ser uma mera paixão adolescente.

Gina Weasley... aquela que com seu carinho, presença, personalidade e presença acabou por se tornar parte de sua alma.

O que aconteceria dali por diante? Não sabiam.

Mas uma coisa era certa: para os apaixonados, a noite estava apenas começando...

Bem, outro Songfic – certo, esse ficou bem grande para os padrões de um Songfic, e acreditem se quiser, comecei a escreve-lo no dia 30/05/2004 e o finalizei no mesmo dia! Não que eu queira ficar me vangloriando, mas realmente não deixa de ser algo impressionante...

Obrigado a todos que tiveram paciência de ler até aqui. Não se trata exatamente de uma saga ou de um fic que terá continuação, mas sim de algo que eu senti profunda vontade de escrever, de passar para o papel. Sei que alguns vão boiar em algumas partes, mas... procurem enxergar com o coração e a alma, e tudo será possível.

Gostaria de dedicar este SongFic a você, minha musa, que tem me dado tanta inspiração, e a você também, Cisne-san. Esteja onde estiver, obrigado por tudo, e lembre-se, eu nunca vou te esquecer.


End file.
